1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a near-infrared absorbent dispersion, an aqueous ink for ink jet recording, and an aqueous ink set for ink jet recording.
2. Related Art
An aqueous ink jet recording apparatus for mass printing is required to perform high-speed printing compared to an aqueous ink jet recording apparatus for home and office, and a solvent contained in the ink is evaporated by using a drying device after printing from the viewpoint of image fixing and the like.
For such an aqueous ink jet recording apparatus, a method of adding a near-infrared absorbent having absorption ability of near-infrared to an ink and thereby drying and fixing the ink by emitting near-infrared after printing, has been proposed. By emitting near-infrared to an ink printed on a recording medium, a solvent in the ink is rapidly evaporated, and therefore infiltration of the solvent into the recording medium, diffusion, and the like are prevented, which lead to improvement in the image quality.